


Stop the Fox

by NoraMutaoFrost



Series: Bright [5]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost
Summary: A little girl walked into Pigsy's noodles no memory of anything before a few months before. Her memories were of a forest, the river, and the sky. A rash of thefts began to hit the town and words of a fox being the last thing anyone sees before their things go missing. It was found out that the girl is a fox spirit and she begins to be blamed for the thefts. But she's been with Pigsy and Tang the whole time. they need to prove her innocents. Before its to late.
Relationships: Sunraya/KojiJin, pigsy/tang(lego monkie kid)
Series: Bright [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988662
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Stop the Fox

Chapter 16  
Suna

She liked the way the place smelled and the taste of the dumpling was great. Even the tea Tang sat down tasted sweet and okay did he just say she could stay? She narrowed her eyes at him and pulled her tail closer to herself. The bronzed color and the tiny white tip caught Tangs attention. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and leaned over to Pigsy. 

“She’s definitely a spirit of some sort.” Tang said, sitting down to finish his noodles. He missed the taste. He took a deep breath of the steam before starting to eat. 

“Tang?” Tang looked up at Pigsy as he slurped the noodles. 

“Yeah?” He said with a full mouth. 

“What is Guanyin sent her to us?” Pigsy said. Tang nodded his head, swallowing the noodles he had been chewing. 

“It is a possibility. We did hear the chime. It just depends on…” The door curtain turned over and MK walked in and shook the snow from his shoulders. The girls shoulders perked up at him. She had seen him on the tv they had at the repair shop window. She took another bite of the dumpling and giggled as MK rubbed her head. She looked happy about him being there. MK had seen her around from time to time at the park playing with the other kids. 

“Alright kid, let's get to it.” Pigsy said as he held out the orders he had just got in. At least the cart was repaired and running again while he was gone. Pigsy suspected it was one of the wolves. They had quite a lot of people within their clan and Raya was one of them now. About to produce an heir. A half monkey half wolf heir. Just as strong as Wukong...maybe.  
Yomi opened the door and came bounding in hugging MK as he was leaving. She hopped up beside Tang and looked at him. Tang looked at her curiously. 

“Whats wrong?” He asked. She looked up at his injured face and shook her head slowly. 

“You look tired, does it still hurt?” She asked, putting down a few coins. She had been shoveling people's store fronts for some extra money. 

“No Yomi, I’m just fine. Thank you for asking.” Tang couldn’t help but hug the tiny monkey. She was so small compared to her sisters but she had to have grown a few inches since they came to live with them up in the attic a year ago. Her birthday was right around the corner. 

“Alright Yomi, you want your usual soup?” She had been taking to eating a spicy soup she swore made her warmer out in the snow. Tang believed it was just the fact that the soup was warm. Yomi heard the gentle slurping behind her. She turned to look at the little girl as she finished off the dumpling that looked to be the size of her head. The Little girl looked up at Yomi spotting the tail, and the symbol on the back of her shirt. 

“Sun Wukong.” She looked up at her again with a big smile. 

“Yup, he’s my daddy.” 

“Daddy?” 

“Mmhum. I’m Sun Yomi.” Yomi said proud of this. She had in the past been targeted by bullies because they didn’t believe her. 

“Yup, the daughter of that old grumpy monkey.” Pigsy picked up the little girls plate. 

“Hehe, yeah he is a little grumpy, but I love him.” Yomi took a sip of her soup. 

“Im Setsuna...Suna. Just...Suna. No last name.” The girl sipped her tea and looked comfortable. She sighed standing up to leave. 

“Do you have a place to go?” Pigsy asked. The little girl shook her head. 

“It's going to freeze tonight, you might want to stay with us. At least until it warms up again.” The girl looked suspicious about this. 

“Don’t worry, they’re my uncles. They won’t hurt you, they’re really nice. Well Pigsy’s kind of grumpy like my daddy, but he’s a good person.” Pigsy wasn’t sure if he should be hurt by that or thankful. The little girl thought about it for a second and sat back down. 

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stop the Fox

Chapter 17  
Getting Comfy

It was freezing as they stepped outside and walked up the stairs to their apartment in the alleyway. Suna followed between them, Pigsy walked in front and fished in his pockets for the keys. Tang noted that the little girl's eyes followed the keys and wondered if she was some sort of cat spirit. Pigsy must have noticed her inch forward for a moment toward the keys as he turned the knob. 

Suna looked around the apartment and smiled at how it all looked to her. Well kept up, clean, the only thing that really looked out of place was the basket of laundry that looked over flowing. Tang walked over picking up the basket and disappeared into a side room. She heard water running moments later and he walked back out again. The air smelled like fresh laundry detergent now. She liked the scent of lavender it gave off. She watched as Pigsy went into the bedroom for a moment closing the door and then coming back out again in a warm sweatshirt, and jeans. 

Tang watched her as she wandered around the house looking at things. Her tail in her hands, she looked scared, and curious at the same time. 

“Suna.” Tang turned to spot Pigsy with a towel. The little girl walked over spotting the towel and then looked up at Tang. 

“She can use one of my shirts. They’re nice and long, and we can clean those clothes while you stay the night.” Tang told her. She nodded, taking the towel very lightly and watched as Pigsy went into the bathroom and ran the water. He poured something into the water that made it a light green color. She sniffed the air and smiled. 

“Green tea?” She asked. Pigsy nodded as he felt the water. The seam came off his hand as he pulled his hand out. 

“This to hot?” He asked. Tang knew Pigsy did like his water a bit hot. The girl put a finger in and stepped back unsure of Pigsy. He chuckled as he stepped away from the bath. The girl looked at him, and then at Tang. Tang reached out and tugged on Pigsy. Pigsy looked baffled for a moment before getting the hint. 

“Oh yeah...uh…” he closed the door behind him and sighed looking at Tang. “Not used to girls.” He told him. 

“Yes, having someone new in the apartment feels odd. Especially a girl, I’ve got no experience with them either. I think the only girl I interact with is Mei and well she’s almost an adult. He heard a soft splash as they assumed the girl got into the bath. 

After a little while the girl opened the door in one of Tangs long shirts. The sleeves reached past her knees and lightly scraped the floor. Tang chuckled as he reached out and started to roll up her sleeves. 

She had the towel in her hand rubbing her tail and running her long nails through it every so often. She jumped when she was handed a brush. She looked at the brush and then up at Pigsy. He didn’t have hair, why would he need a brush?

“Its Tangs.” He whispered. Suna looked into the kitchen to see Tang stirring something in a pot. After a moment he walked into the living room where Pigsy was helping Suna put blankets on the couch for her to sleep on. She sat down and watched as Tang put warm milk on the coffee table. Suna’s tail puffed and was still a little wet. 

“Take care, its still a little hot.” Tang told her as she picked up the warm mug and slowly licked the contents. She gasped taking a long sip. 

“Mmmm…” Her tail wagged a bit hitting Pigsy and then Tang and then Pigsy again. They both laughed at her. 

“Never had milk before?” He asked. The young girl shook her head and took another sip before sitting back. She yawned into her hand and smiled. She felt comfy right in that spot. Before she knew it the cup was taken from her tired hand and set on the table. 

“Not done…” She told Pigsy. 

“You going to lick the cup? It's empty kiddo.” He told her. She looked shocked at that information. Had she liked it that much?” She felt someone lay her back and cover her up with a blanket. She pulled her tail to her and hugged it. One more yawn and she was out like a light. 

“It's not too hard being a dad.” Pigsy stated. Tang nodded as he followed Pigsy into their room. 

“What do you think Pigsy? Can we keep her?” Tang almost pleaded. 

“She ain’t a dog Tang, we gotta go about this legally. We need to adopt her right. We’ll have to take her to the temple. We’ll do it tomorrow after we close up shop. We close early tomorrow.” Pigsy stretched and climbed into bed next to Tang. 

“So if I’m dad...what are you going to be called?” Pigsy asked Tang curled into a ball next to Pigsy who pulled him in. Tang was a little spoon after all. 

“Baba is what I would be called.” Tang told him. 

It was cute to Pigsy. “Alright I’ll be dad and you’ll be Baba.”


	3. Chapter 3

Stop the Fox

Chapter 18  
Waffles

Tang woke up and looked into the living room. The little girl lay curled up wrapped up tightly in the blanket they gave her. It looked like she had gotten up during the night since the bathroom light was on. Pigsy always turns it off before bed. 

“Looks like she might be afraid of the dark?” Tang said, Pigsy noted thinking perhaps getting a night light for her would be best. He opened the small door into the personal kitchen and pulled out the waffle iron and began to mix the batter. 

Suna yawned looking around the house, sniffing the sweet smell. She walked into the kitchen. Tang looked up and giggled seeing the dishevelled look on her face. 

“Come on, let's get you dressed and at least looking presentable. Especially if we’re going to the temple today.” Tang pulled her clothing from the dryer. They were nice and warm still. He handed them to her and let her go into the bathroom to change. She walked out holding out the brush to him. Her hair was a bronzed color, the same as her tail. Yet there was something odd about it. 

“You know you don't have to hide your ears.” He said. Pigsy looked over his shoulder watching the girl bravely flop her ears around. Tang chuckled as she shook her head and rubbed her ear. 

“There ya go, no need to hide here. I’m an animal too.” Pigsy scratched her behind the ear. She leaned into it so much so that her head rubbed Pigsy’s hip. “Dawww.” Pigsy chuckled 

A soft ding came from the waffle maker and Suna looked up at the machine. 

“What are you making?” She curiously looked at the plate and gasped. “Waffles!” She giggled, clapping her tiny hands. 

“They’ll be done in a moment Suna, come let me brush your hair.” Tang said letting the girl sit on his lap. Pigsy turned on the tv and listened to the news. 

“Hopefully the snow is done. I’d like to sweep my store front of all that snow and be done with it. I want to see some flowers.” Pigsy said putting a plate down in front of them before fetching the orange juice and coffee. “Alright dig in.” 

“What are...flowers?” 

“Oh wow, I guess you really were born not too long ago huh?” Tang said looking around at Pigsy who was cutting up a waffle for her. 

“Flowers grow in the springtime the most, and sometimes during the summer depending on how hot it is. I think my favorite ones are the cherry blossoms. They begin to rain down and it looks like snow.” Pigsy said. 

“Is it cold?” She asked. Pigsy shook his head. 

“Nah, it's warm, and very soft.” Pigsy said. 

“They smell really good too. We’ll take you to the festival when the time comes.” 

“You will keep me?” Suna asked. Pigsy looked up at Tang who smiled at his partner. 

“If that's okay with you. I mean you won’t have a mom, you’ll have me Baba, and Pigsy will be your dad.” She looked slightly confused. 

“Why do I need a mom too?” She really was young wasn’t she?

‘...then the fox ran from the bank over to the jewelry store on Tai street and disappeared without a trace. Fox spirits aren’t your friends, they are mean, they trick you into thinking they are your friend...and then steal everything you own. Cunning little things, keep your eyes out, and don’t forget your warding charms. Your local temples will have some if you don’t have any.’ The news anchor said.


	4. Chapter 4

Stop the Fox

Chapter 19  
The Temple

The little girl wasn’t used to seeing other people so close. She was glued to Pigsy or Tang's side. There were things for sale all over the place. Pigsy couldn’t help it. He bought a few things for Suna as they walked along toward the temple. All she had were the clothes on her back, so he did need to at least get her a few things that were essential to survival. Well except for the candied apple. He wanted to celebrate a little and he loved candied apples and it looked like she did too. 

As she got closer to the temple it was apparent they were ready for the fox spirits. Suna’s fingers caught her tail and she hid her eyes from everyone. 

“Suna? Do you feel sick?” Tang looked down at the young girl who shook her head. 

“Fox spirits are scary.” She pointed to the masks that were in a kiosk. 

“Have you seen them before?” Pigsy asked her as they walked into the temple. You never really did this unless you were getting married, divorced, a funeral, baptism, and in this case adoption. Quietly the two walked Suna down the hallway which was painted with depictions of the Journey to the west. Tang looked down at Suna and whispered. 

“Thats Pigsy….and that's me.” That was news to Suna. She knew this story having heard it a few times at festivals. She got free food there. They walked into the main room and looked around at first before they noticed the monk sitting quietly waiting. Both potential parents got down on their knees and put their foreheads to the floor. Suna saw what they were doing and copied them.

“For the last time, I will not divulge the secret to my soup brother Pigsy.” the monk joked. Pigsy sat up and laughed. 

“I’ll settle for your recipe to a successful family.” The monk chuckled. 

“You are on your way there it would seem. She has the mark of the Goddess on her. She’s been touched by Guanyin.” Suna looked up at the monk and gasped looking away. His eyes were milky white. He was blind, how could he see her? Does he know? She whimpered. 

“Oh fear not child. Fox spirits aren’t all the same.” She backed up and hid behind Pigsy. 

“Fox spirits? I knew this was too good to be true. She’s wrangled us into another one Tang. That damned goddess throwing us a fox spirit!” Pigsy shouted. Suna put her head back on the floor and curled in trying to hide herself from Pigsy. 

“Calm down Pigsy, that wasn’t Suna’s fault.” Tang tried to console his partner. 

“Brother Pigsy, it is just a child. A kit, without a parent. They are incredibly lonely creatures. Please give her a chance. She is detrimental to the continuity of the forests surrounding flower fruit mountain.” Guanyin finally showed herself. 

“Ain’t that ruled by the Monkey King?” Pigsy crossed his arms. 

“The people yes, the land no. Suna is the forest spirit of that forest. She’s wandered off unaware of anything. She was born far too young since the previous spirit was killed. She is alone Pigsy, just like you were...give her a chance, she already loves you. You made her feel safe for a moment.” Pigsy’s heart flip flopped, he was being far to cruel. He turned around and gasped 

“Where'd she go?” 

“Suna!” Tang called out. He thought he was holding her hand. Where did she go? Her jacket was in his hand instead. “Setsuna!” He called out louder looking around. 

“Master monk have you seen…” The monk waved his hand in front of his face with a laugh. “Forget it…”


	5. Chapter 5

Stop the Fox

Chapter 19  
The Temple

The little girl wasn’t used to seeing other people so close. She was glued to Pigsy or Tang's side. There were things for sale all over the place. Pigsy couldn’t help it. He bought a few things for Suna as they walked along toward the temple. All she had were the clothes on her back, so he did need to at least get her a few things that were essential to survival. Well except for the candied apple. He wanted to celebrate a little and he loved candied apples and it looked like she did too. 

As she got closer to the temple it was apparent they were ready for the fox spirits. Suna’s fingers caught her tail and she hid her eyes from everyone. 

“Suna? Do you feel sick?” Tang looked down at the young girl who shook her head. 

“Fox spirits are scary.” She pointed to the masks that were in a kiosk. 

“Have you seen them before?” Pigsy asked her as they walked into the temple. You never really did this unless you were getting married, divorced, a funeral, baptism, and in this case adoption. Quietly the two walked Suna down the hallway which was painted with depictions of the Journey to the west. Tang looked down at Suna and whispered. 

“Thats Pigsy….and that's me.” That was news to Suna. She knew this story having heard it a few times at festivals. She got free food there. They walked into the main room and looked around at first before they noticed the monk sitting quietly waiting. Both potential parents got down on their knees and put their foreheads to the floor. Suna saw what they were doing and copied them.

“For the last time, I will not divulge the secret to my soup brother Pigsy.” the monk joked. Pigsy sat up and laughed. 

“I’ll settle for your recipe to a successful family.” The monk chuckled. 

“You are on your way there it would seem. She has the mark of the Goddess on her. She’s been touched by Guanyin.” Suna looked up at the monk and gasped looking away. His eyes were milky white. He was blind, how could he see her? Does he know? She whimpered. 

“Oh fear not child. Fox spirits aren’t all the same.” She backed up and hid behind Pigsy. 

“Fox spirits? I knew this was too good to be true. She’s wrangled us into another one Tang. That damned goddess throwing us a fox spirit!” Pigsy shouted. Suna put her head back on the floor and curled in trying to hide herself from Pigsy. 

“Calm down Pigsy, that wasn’t Suna’s fault.” Tang tried to console his partner. 

“Brother Pigsy, it is just a child. A kit, without a parent. They are incredibly lonely creatures. Please give her a chance. She is detrimental to the continuity of the forests surrounding flower fruit mountain.” Guanyin finally showed herself. 

“Ain’t that ruled by the Monkey King?” Pigsy crossed his arms. 

“The people yes, the land no. Suna is the forest spirit of that forest. She’s wandered off unaware of anything. She was born far too young since the previous spirit was killed. She is alone Pigsy, just like you were...give her a chance, she already loves you. You made her feel safe for a moment.” Pigsy’s heart flip flopped, he was being far to cruel. He turned around and gasped 

“Where'd she go?” 

“Suna!” Tang called out. He thought he was holding her hand. Where did she go? Her jacket was in his hand instead. “Setsuna!” He called out louder looking around. 

“Master monk have you seen…” The monk waved his hand in front of his face with a laugh. “Forget it…”


	6. Chapter 6

Stop the Fox

Chapter 20  
Charms

She knew it, she knew she shouldn’t get too attached, now here she was running again. The two people the pretty lady said that would become her parents were angry at her. Was being a fox spirit that bad? She looked up at the library. It would be warm in there...she gasped when she was pushed back by the charm over the door. She couldn’t get in. She looked around at the buildings around the block. Fox charm, fox charm, fox charm...everywhere. She wouldn’t even be able to find something to eat if no one would let her in to eat. She whimpered, her tail between her legs. 

“Oh look, sweet kit. Did they abandon you?” A saucy sweet voice asked from the alleyway. Suna growled knowing this fox spirit as the one that tried to carry her. “Come now Suna...you're a fox spirit we naturally steal things. It's within us. Whether you want to or not you’ll start to steal. Might as well give in.” The fox was playing with a jeweled necklace and its red rubys matched her eyes. Her teeth were sharp though. 

“N...No thank you.” She grabbed the hem of her shirt and looked up when something hit her nose. “Snow…” She poofed out her fur a bit more. The boy that was placing lights along the poles for Christmas stopped and grabbed his latter disappearing down an alleyway. The lights turned on. 

“Give it up and just follow me, kit. Or you’ll die.” She picked back up her bag and disappearing into the shadows. Suna shook her head and started walking down the street the snow getting worse. “Fine have it your way, you are useless to me as it is. To young to know better, and to stupid to follow. You’re a runt Setsuna!” Suna gasped feeling the claws across her back. She stumbled and ran. Blood dripping into the snow. 

(0)

“Suna!” Tang yelled at the top of his lungs. He was afraid his voice wouldn’t be heard over the wind. 

“Suna! Not totally sure who this mystery kid is Tang, do you at least have a picture?” MK asked. 

“At least something she’s worn.” Tyla said, holding Tao close to her chest. Her jacket wrapped around him, and the only thing that could be seen was a red cap that Wukong made him. Tyla expected it was to hide the star symbol. His belly was full and he was sleeping well at the moment. 

“Her jacket.” Pigsy held up the jacket. Tyla took a big sniff of it and her eyes turned gold. She began to run down the street. She stopped however when she saw a man in black watching them. 

Tang gasped and covered his mouth. 

“That's him, that's the guy that told Yuri that I was Tripitaka.” Tang said, Boa looked up amazed that Tang was right in front of him, moreover telling the others who he was. 

“Oh it's a shame isn’t it Tripitaka. Out in the snow and then what?” He pulled something out and dropped it into the snow. The snow seemed to begin to gather, and form into something. 

“Tang, Pigsy you two keep searching. We’ll take care of the snowman.” MK said summoning his staff from behind his ear. Tyla didn’t have a weapon as hers broke while fighting Yuri. 

The Golem loomed overhead, two heads looking down at the monkey team. It roared as loud as it could. 

“This is shit…” Tyla gasped as it swung a large hammer at the ground and caused the two to jump backwards. MK hit the window of a store front. Tyla hit a pole and slid down. The infant against her chest began to cry. The golem rounded up again to hit Tyla square with the hammer. She turned away from the golem to take the brunt of the hit. Cringing tightly around the infant. 

Nothing happened. 

Tyla turned to look up at the golem seeing that it melted at her feet. Someone stepped foot in front of her. 

“Is it your practice to take my son into battle?” Rather than harming her he reached out and ran his fingers over the infant's head. “As long as you are caring for him, you are useful to me. When he is old enough, I will take him back...he is mine.” 

“He stopped being yours when you left him behind with my father and he gave him to me. Tao is my son, I will die before you were to get him back.” 

“Tao? You aim to make him a guardian? So much for that.” He turned around and started to walk toward the forest again. 

“I will not give him up Macaque. He is my son!” 

“And he is mine...funny isn’t it?” He laughed and jumped into the trees blending back in with the shadows. 

Tyla tried to sooth the little monkey clinging to her chest. 

“Hush, mommy’s here. I won’t let that bad monkey hurt you. MK, are you alive in there?” 

“Ow…”


	7. Chapter 7

Stop the Fox

Chapter 21  
Cherry Blossoms

Pigsy had heard stories of fox spirits when he was a ‘let. His mother told him that they would change color depending on what made them happy enough. Some would change the color of jewels, others will change the color of a certain food. He wondered if Suna had changed her color yet, and why it was bronze? Then he remembered what she said. Her first sight was of the ground, the trees, and the sky. She hadn’t changed her colors yet. Nothing made her happy enough. But for a moment, just a simple moment he thought he saw her eyes change color. It came crashing down around her. 

“My stupid mouth Tang, my big mouth!” He shoved the tears from his eyes. The loud boom behind them caused them both to jump and stumble. Pigsy rolled and pulled Tang to him. Nothing else happened after that. That was fast but that Tang saw caused him to jump up and start walking with his eyes watching something on the ground. 

“Tang?” Pigsy walked up beside him and spotted what he did. Droplets of blood in the snow. Normally he would grab Tang's arm and run the other way. Something within him caused him to keep going. 

“Suna!” Tang called. There was a large imprint in the snow. She must have fallen. The blood splatter was bigger. She had laid there for a little while. She got up and continued on, but they could see her steps being more sluggish and unpredictable. At least until they saw her.

Pigsy rushed forward gathering her in his arms and looked over the child. 

“Suna?” She made a squeaking noise as she tried to answer. But she didn’t have the strength to do anything other than make whining noises. “Ah kid, I’m so sorry…” Pigsy hugged her to him. Tang leaned down and hugged her too. 

“She’s not a bad kid, just a bad reputation thanks to another fox coming through at the same time.” the gentle voice overhead. Guanyin landed near them. 

“Do something, save her...she’s just a kit.” Pigsy pleaded. 

“Using my words against me hum?” Guanyin asked. She sighed. “Fine…” A drop of snow hit Suna and her whole body began to glow. Her whole body relaxed and curled into the warmth of Pigsy’s body. 

“Alright kid, let's get you home. It's cold and honestly I’m freezing my tail off.” He chuckled

“Hey Pigsy!” MK ran toward them being followed slowly by Tyla who was cooing at a now awake Tao. “You found her. Is sh...oh wow all that blood. Is she alright?” MK asked, running his fingers over the clothing that had a claw mark. 

“She’s fine. Must be ink or something.” Pigsy lied. 

Tyla looked up at the light pole. Guanyin waved at her before disappearing. The usual chime filling the soundless area. 

“Ah…” MK chuckled. 

“MK...I’m going to close the restaurant for a week.” MK looked amazed. 

“A week!? Pigsy...you sure?” MK asked. 

“Yeah, I got...a lot of bonding time with this little girl and hopefully...spring will be right around the corner. 

(0)

Luckily Pigsy was right and spring wasn’t a few weeks away. The snow had melted and gone, and the flowers and trees were in bloom. 

Tang held onto Suna’s hand as Pigsy had the picnic basket. Suna had to say she liked spring too. Her parents were on a week long vacation that consisted of them riding trains to other areas, and visiting places she had never seen before. She did have an urge to steal things, which generally involved her stealing from other fox spirits. They deserved it, being naughty. 

She lay back on the blanket looking up at the cherry blossom trees. 

“They do rain down like snow.” She giggled and held up her hand catching one. She giggled touching the small peddle. 

“Tang…” they both looked over the once bronze fox spirit which was light pink and white. Just like a cherry blossom. 

Pigsy reached over and ran his fingers over her tail and looked at her. She gasped and looked at her tail and smiled. 

“I’m me now. Dad, Baba. I’m home.” She giggled hugging them. 

“Welcome home.” They both hugged her tightly to them. 

The Middle


End file.
